The Association of American Medical Colleges (AAMC) has been awarded a two-year grant by the National Center for Health Services Research (NCHSR) to conduct a mail survey follow-up of its longitudinal study of 2821 students who entered 28 medical schools in 1956. Of these, 2516 have been located as physicians. The primary objective of the study is to examine the relationships between the medical education and training experiences of these physicians and their present professional activities, personal perspectives, and practice styles. The implementation of the two-year grant was defined in terms of the achievement of the following process and outcome products: a) Core project staff and Committee development, b) Survey instrumentation, c) Survey data-gathering, d) Data Bank development, 3) Research studies, f) Liaison with study schools and cohort physicians, g) Analyses of policy recommendations from study, h) Follow-up plan for next study phase. The survey instrument developed has proceeded through several revisions. Pretests will occur early in 1976. The mail survey will occur in Spring 1976, and non-respondents will be followed up by telephone. Data analysis will begin in Fall 1976, and some research results should become available by early 1977.